1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus having a plurality of power modes having different power consumptions, a power mode management method for the information processing apparatus, a power mode management program and a computer readable information recording medium, and, in particular, to an information processing apparatus copying predetermined information stored in a storing part, and storing the same in another server apparatus, a power mode management method for the information processing apparatus, a power mode management program and a computer readable information recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, an image forming apparatus, as one application of an information processing apparatus, which accommodates, in a single housing, respective functions of a printer, copier, a facsimile machine, a scanner and so forth, is known (referred to as a multifunction machine, hereinafter). Such a multifunction machine provides various functions in a form of Web services. For example, a user uses a Web service from a client connected with the multifunction machine via a communication network, and thus, may refer to various sorts of information stored in the multifunction machine.
Further, in many multifunction machines, in order to achieve power saving, a plurality of power modes having different power consumptions are provided (see Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 2003-72198, for example). The power modes include an ordinary mode in which all of the respective parts included in the multifunction machine are provided with operation power; and a power saving mode in which only minimum necessary parts are provided with operation power. In the power saving mode, further a plurality of levels may be provided in which the number of devices which are provided with operation power is reduced stepwise. For example, the multifunction machine enters the power saving mode from the ordinary mode when it has not been used for a predetermined period.